O Casamento
by Jul M
Summary: O Casamento. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen filho mimado do bilionário Carlisle Cullen. Ele sempre foi acostumado ter tudo quer e quando quer. Nunca acredito amor e única coisa que sabia disso era amor que sentia por sua mãe Elizabeth Masen. Mais o mundo e algo mistério e sempre da jeito de coloca no caminho dessa pessoas sem coração;


**Jogo de poder!**

* * *

**_Uma sala destruída e uma secretária literalmente assustada, Edward estava descontrolado ele não acreditara no que ouvira na sala de reunião. Como alguém pode fazer isso com ele? Ainda mais alguém do mesmo sangue? Seu pai era raposa velha e sabia muito bem como era seu filho, Edward Cullen já tinha trinta anos e nenhum relacionamento sério, já fora fotografado com várias mulheres bonitas, mas nunca namorou sério que pudesse gerar um casamento, e, ouvir da boca do pai o que acabara de ouvir foi como levar um tapa no rosto._**

**_– Edward, por favor, se acalme! – Irina disse tentando conter o chefe e seu atual amante._**

**_– ME ACALMAR? – Ele gritou jogando mais coisas no chão. – Nada vai me acalmar assim tão fácil._**

**_Edward se jogou na cadeira levando as mãos nos cabelos e puxando de leve alguns fios, sua raiva ainda era grande e sentia vontade de socar o próprio pai._**

**_– Se você não se acalmar vou ligar para sua mãe! – Irina disse autoritária._**

**_Edward olhou com zombaria para a loira que tinha os olhos bem abertos de tanto medo. Claro que se sua mãe lhe acalmaria, mas até ela chegar na maldita empresa o filho já teria destruído tudo que tivesse a sua frente._**

**_– O que aconteceu na sala de reunião? – Irina perguntou._**

**_– Aquele filho da mãe! – Edward gritou. – Ele vai dar a presidência para meu priminho querido!_**

**_Os olhos de Irina se arregalaram, afinal Edward era filho legítimo de Carlisle, mesmo ele não tendo se casado com a mãe dele, mais Carlisle assumiu o filho perante toda sociedade de NY._**

**_– Por quê? – Foi tudo que Irina conseguiu dizer._**

**_– POR QUE O FILHO DE UMA VACA DO MEU PRIMO TEM UMA VADIA COMO NOIVA! – Gritou ainda mais. – Eu tenho seis meses para me casar se eu desejar a presidência. – Falou um pouco mais calmo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos mais do que desalinhados. – E tenho que ficar no mínimo quatro anos casado com ela para permanecer na presidência da empresa, ou seja, meu pai quer me ver casado em menos de seis meses._**

**_Irina ficou feliz com a notícia, ela sabia que casar com Edward seria algo que lhe renderia grandes privilégios, porém ela já era casada e uma separação só renderia escândalos e muito falatório, afinal de contas Edward Cullen era uma pessoa pública._**

**_– E o que você fará agora se para assumir a presidência terá que estar casado? –Perguntou Irina a qual sabia que o sonho do chefe e amante era a presidência, mas agora estava tudo em risco._**

**_– Você não disse nada do que eu já não saiba! – Falou entres dentes. – Terei que achar uma esposa o mais rápido possível._**

**_(...)_**

**_Uma tremenda dor de cabeça era o que Isabella estava sentindo. Estava trabalhandonas indústrias Cullen exportação e importação já havia dois meses, nesse meio tempo comprou uma casa para poder ficar longe dos pais "que tanto a amava", a mesma sorriu com a ironia desse pensamento. Os pais nunca a amaram de verdade já que tudo era sua irmã mais velha Tânia, por isso quando teve a chance de cair fora de casa foi o que fez se mandou para NY deixando os pais em Los Angeles, e sua vida então estaria perfeita se não fosse um pequeno detalhe, o caminhão com sua mudança havia sido roubado, então Isabella tinha casa mais não tinha móveis._**

**_– Isabella! – Jasper seu chefe a chamou. – Estou saindo para almoçar, volto à tarde para a reunião._**

**_– Claro Sr. Halle. – Ela disse se arrumando sobre a cadeira. – Sr. Halle, desculpa mais a sua noiva ligou e disse que irá se atrasar._**

**_Jasper sorriu, deu um leve aceno para Isabela e caminhou em direção ao elevador. Ele já sabia que a noiva iria se atrasar, pois sempre se atrasava._**

**_Já no refeitório da empresa Isabella estava sentada com Ângela, sua amiga, a qual conseguiu o emprego para Isabella, Ângela era assistente pessoal de Carlisle e sabia, desde o começo, os planos do homem poderoso, afinal, foi praticamente ela quem deu a idéia ao chefe. Em uma conversa casual comentou sobre o casamento do primo que havia sido antecipado, pois se ele não se casasse logo não receberia a herança deixada pelo pai antes de morrer, e isso era uma das exigências que tinha no testamento do seu falecido tio. Ela não sabia dizer ao certo se foi devido a essa história que Carlisle teve a sua brilhante idéia, apenas supunha que sim._**

**_– Nossa ele deve estar furioso. – Isabella comentou ao comer. – Eu sei bem como é isso, você sabe quem são meus pais._**

**_Ângela conhecia Bella da escola, fizeram faculdade juntas e agora trabalhavam juntas. Ela sabia que a amiga teve um infância sofrida, assim como a adolescência e as coisas só melhoraram quando se livrou dos pais e da irmã._**

**_– Bom, agora o filhinho mimado vai ter que tomar um rumo na vida. – Ângela disse com deboche, já que ela não suportava o filho do chefe pelo modo que ele sempre a tratava._**

**_(...)_**

**_Bella e Ângela caminharam para o banheiro antes de voltar ao trabalho, e para surpresa de ambas, Irina, a secretária e amante do filho do dono, estava no local retocando a maquiagem. Ela tinha um caso com o chefe e nem fazia questão de esconder dos outros funcionários, sem contar que todos sabiam que ela era casada. Isabella sentia pena do marido que não sabia o que a mulher fazia pelas suas costas._**

**_– Então, já resolveu o problema com sua mobília? – Ângela perguntou ao lavar as mãos._**

**_– Que nada! Sabe, eu queria tanto sair da casa dos meus pais e consegui, agora que eu tenho a minha casa não tenho móveis. – Lamentou-se._**

**_– Por que não se casa? – Ângela fez uma brincadeira. – Seu problema estará resolvido já que os presentes de casamento são móveis para a casa, agora você só precisa arrumar um noivo. – Deu uma risada._**

**_Irina fingia não ouvir nada, como se estivesse sozinha no banheiro, ignorando completamente a presença das duas garotas._**

**_– Claro, agora só falta o noivo e a parte de quem vai querer casar comigo! Será que se eu colocar um anúncio no jornal eu consigo? – Falou entre risadas._**

**_– Se bem que eu vi isso em um filme. – Disse Ângela ao se lembrar do filme que viu com o namorado. – A garota conseguiu os móveis da casa e ainda ganhou um belo marido que passou do estado de mentira para o estado real._**

**_– Ainda acho mais fácil ganhar na loteria e comprar todos os móveis novamente._**

**_Ambas caíram na gargalhada, e é claro que as duas estavam só brincado, pois sempre fora assim, faziam piadas das coisas ruins que aconteciam._**

**_Isabella saiu do banheiro e Irina foi logo atrás, então Ângela fez uma careta e um gesto obsceno para a loira que achava ter o rei na barriga._**

**_– Cara eu odeio essa mulher. – Comentou ao chegar perto da amiga. – Um dia ela ainda vai ser chutada pelo Cullen filho e aí será o seu fim e eu espero assistir de camarote._**

**_Isabella sorriu, ela nem o conhecia direito já que só teve contato com o Cullen filho duas vezes, e, essas duas vezes, foi quando o chefe mandou entregar alguns relatórios sobre um novo contrato da empresa. Ela sabia que ele era lindo e tinha um charme natural, mais era tão arrogante e prepotente quanto a sua secretária._**

**_– Hora de trabalhar._**

**_(...)_**

**_Irina batia o salto fino sobre o piso do corredor enquanto caminhava rumo a sala do chefe, ela não sabia o porquê a conversa daquelas duas no banheiro não saía de sua cabeça._**

**_– Ora Irina! Quando foi que passou a ligar para a vida de subalternas como elas? – A jovem reclamou para si mesma ao entrar na sala do chefe._**

**_Ela nunca ligara para ninguém que não fosse a si mesma, então por que estava tão intrigada com essa conversa banal?_**

**_– Falando sozinha Irina? – Edward disse observando sua sala que já estava toda organizada._**

**_– Não é isso. – Falou constrangida por Edward ter ouvido. – É só que acabei ouvindo, no banheiro, uma conversa da secretária do seu pai com a do seu primo. – Revirou os olhos e bufou. – Duas criaturas sem graça e sem noção alguma._**

**_– E o que elas falavam? – Edward estava interessado na conversa das funcionárias._**

**_– Tenha-me dó Edward! – Disse entre dentes. – Agora está interessado na conversa dos subalternos da empresa?_**

**_– Não muito pior do que você que estava ouvindo conversa alheia. O que elas falavam em Irina? – Edward perguntou em tom ameaçador._**

**_– Era uma conversa muito sem noção mesmo, a secretária do seu primo está com uma casa nova mais não tem mobília. – Respondeu a muito contra gosto._**

**_– Só isso?_**

**_– Daí a demente da secretária do seu pai, a tal de Ângela, disse para ela se casar. – Pegou a pasta de cima da mesa do chefe ainda irritada. – Onde já se viu isso?_**

**_– Por que casar? – Edward perguntou meio confuso._**

**_– Ora Edward, todo mundo sabe as pessoas dão móveis como presente de casamento! – Respondeu como se fosse algo muito obvio._**

**_Por um instante ela não gostou nada do brilho estranho que via nos olhos do chefe e por algum motivo estranho sentiu que fora uma péssima idéia ter contado ao amante o que ouvira no banheiro. Já Edward estava com sorriso radiante nos lábios, como se uma luz se acendesse no fim do túnel, usaria aquilo para seu benefício, mas é claro que ele não comentaria nada com a secretária, afinal ela não iria ajudar nisso e talvez até complicaria ainda mais sua vida._**

**_Edward já sabia que Irina estava com os dias contados, e, esta, não seria a primeira secretária que ele demitiria logo após uma transa ou um caso temporário. Ele não fez nenhum tipo de promessa para a moça loira à sua frente, por isso tudo seria fácil, mas antes precisaria ter certeza sobre o outro lado da história e ele se arrriscaria, sem sombras de dúvidas, tudo para pode ter o que tanto desejava assim que colocou os pés naquela empresa e não seria um priminho boboca que tiraria iaquilo dele. Não mesmo!_**


End file.
